


Don't Forget

by sinnoh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Recovered Memories, THE FIRST OUMAMI FIC ON AO3 IM SO HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Amami doesn't know why he feels like he's known Ouma before this.Written before NDRV3 official release; most likely inaccurate and OOC.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ne m'oublie pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525224) by [tacospankakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacospankakes/pseuds/tacospankakes)



> SO HELLO I LOVE OUMAMI MY BEAUTIFUL BABY SHIP SO MUCH. LOOK AT MY AO3 NAME YEAH
> 
> I'M SO THANKFUL MY FIC IS THE FIRST OUMAMI FANFIC ON AO3. TRULY BLESSED. I WILL 100% BE WRITING MORE FOR THIS SHIP I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH THEYRE MY NEW OTP...
> 
> anyways hi i love oumami enjoy this fic <3

At first it’s just… a feeling of Déjà vu. As in, Amami feels like this isn’t the first time he’s seen that smile, or heard that voice. It isn’t exactly strange, he decides at first. It probably has to do with the fact they’ve been imprisoned in a building and given motive to  _kill each other._

  
Besides, it’s not as if Amami could have known him prior to this incident anyway. Ouma boasted constantly about his days as a ‘supreme leader’ of some small country in Europe. His talk of leading campaigns, passing laws, and winning battles makes it very clear that this was a boy who barely knows what the world outside his country really held. No one bothers to ask how he ended up at the Prison School for the Gifted, either. They’re probably too afraid to find out what the self-proclaimed liar did.  
  
Amami deals with the fleeting feelings of Déjà vu that come and go every time he catches a certain glance or a certain tone of his voice. He deals with the feeling of longing every time he witnesses Ouma chug a bottle of Panta in record time while everyone else yells at him about how disgusting it is. Deals with the desire to embrace Ouma and tell him he’ll be okay every time he sees the other looking fearful or upset.  
  
However, when he dreams of Ouma sleeping beside him, his hair a mess and drooling softly into their shared pillow, Amami is admittedly freaked out. He wakes up and slams the side of the bed, expecting his hands to hit a body, but he’s met with the soft thud of his hands on the mattress. It takes him a full two minutes to realize that it was absolutely a dream, and Ouma is definitely not asleep beside him in bed. He isn’t able to sleep for the rest of the night either, and he finds himself lying awake and wondering why he’s having dreams about the other in the first place.  
  
He considers confiding in someone, but he has a facade to keep up. Everyone is already on edge, and he wants to appear as stoic and mysterious as possible. He arrives at breakfast the next morning looking admittedly tired, but thankfully no one says anything. Amami’s feelings of confusion and worry slowly start to melt away, and he moves to sit with Kaede when… They lock eyes.  
  
Ouma’s staring at him with an unreadable expression, his hands squeezing a plate of breakfast food. Amami feels his heart skip a beat and the apple he had been holding in his hand drops and goes rolling across the table towards Kaede. The girl beside him stares as the fruit makes it’s way towards her, slowly moving to look between the two boys currently having a staring contest.  
  
“Eh? Are you and Ouma fighting?” She asks, grabbing the apple and handing it back to Amami. He blinks and looking down at her offer and then back up to Ouma, but he’s already gone and sat with Himiko and Angie and is avoiding looking in his direction at all costs. Eventually he grabs the stupid apple and rests it on the table in front of him.  
  
“Hm? Fighting?” Amami muses, trying to best to keep his voice steady, “No, not fighting. He was staring at me, so I just decided to stare back…”  
  
Kaede frowns. “That was pretty intense, though. You look really tired too. Are you okay, Amami?”  
  
_No, I’m not. I’m having weird feelings that I don’t really know how to deal with_ , he thinks to himself.  
  
“I’m fine. It’s hard to sleep when the threat of murder is upon us, you know.” He hums out instead, keeping his inner turmoil to himself. Kaede isn’t impressed with his answer, but decides to drop it anyway. He’s thankful. He isn’t sure what he would say to her if she pressed the matter further. The two of them enjoy their breakfast with idle chit-chat, and Amami tries to ignore the way that he and Ouma seem to keep catching each other’s eyes.  
  
The rest of his days go the same. Dream vividly about Ouma. Wake up in the middle of the night. Stay awake until sunrise. Simultaneously seek out and avoid Ouma to make awkward eye contact. Now, he supposes, he might have a crush. He _might_ just have some feelings for the Ultimate Supreme Leader.  
  
But, even admitting he has feelings for Ouma doesn’t mean he’ll act on then. He still has a reputation to uphold if he doesn’t want to be the first victim, and he won’t let something as measly as a crush get to him.  
  
It isn’t until after a particularly… provocative dream that Amami feels like something is truly wrong. He wakes up with the vision of Ouma’s flushed face and breathy voice still fresh in his mind, and Amami realizes that this isn’t like him. He’s had crushes before, but he’s never had to deal with waking up with an urge for a cold shower.  
  
Be as it may, he still decides to ignore it. It’s not nearly as early as the other mornings he’s woken up, so he figures the cold shower will do what it needs to help him forget. He’s halfway down the hall with his towel tucked in his hand when he realizes the shower room is occupied already; the sound of water and someone washing up from inside coming from behind the door. Oh well, he decides. Showering without someone else wouldn’t hurt.  
  
Except if that person didn’t end up being Ouma.

He opens up the door and see’s the boy’s head poking up from behind one of the dividers, muttering to himself and furiously scrubbing at his arms with a sponge. Amami’s thankful for the steam in the room, or else the other would have caught him with a bright red blush. Ouma senses the visitor and his head snaps up in Amami’s direction, his eyes narrowing as he tries to see through the haze.  
  
“Oi! Who’s there! You should really make yourself known if you’re going to just barge in like this!” Ouma hisses out, his hands squeezed into the sponge. He almost sounds threatening, but Amami knows the boy is all bark and no bite.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kokichi.” Amami says smoothly, making his way over to the lockers to begin undressing, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your shower.”  
  
Ouma’s quiet for a while before he speaks. “…Rantarou?”  
  
“The one and only.” Amami hums out in response. He tries not to let on that he’s practically shaking on the inside as he undresses. Ouma huffs out about how he hates to share the shower with such a lowly peasant, but goes back to his task of scrubbing his body. They both avoid conversation as Amami moves to join him on the opposite side of the divider, even though the curiosity is eating at them both.  
  
Finally, Amami decides to talk. “…Kokichi, I thought you showered the previous night, am I wrong?”  
  
Ouma blinks some water out of his eyes and looks up at the other, his grip in the sponge becoming a bit strained as he searches for an answer. “I did! Is it a crime to take a shower now!? What’re you going to do, throw me in prison? OH, WAIT A MINUTE-“  
  
Amami chuckles lightly to himself and interrupts him before his temper gets too high. “Calm down, Kokichi. I was just making an observation. Is that a crime?”  
  
“…N-No- Well, not exactly-!” The other sputters out, his face turning a light crimson as he looks away.  
  
“You said it yourself.” Amami says, making his tone a tad smug as he rinses off, “Can I ask why you’re taking another shower?”  
  
Ouma’s eyes flicker back to the green-haired boy’s face for a moment, his wet hair sticking to his neck and forehead in a way that is way too adorable. “…I had a weird dream. That’s it. Now stop asking me ten thousand questions!”  
  
_Weird dream…?_ Amami almost drops his own sponge, but he doesn’t want to make anything more awkward that it already was. Ouma finishes up his shower and heads off to grab his clothes, not even offering a ‘goodbye’ before he leaves Amami in the room alone. It’s just a coincidence. It has to be, really now, they couldn’t have had the same dream.  
  
Could they?  
  
However, no matter how much he tells himself it has to be a coincidence, he’s not convinced. The dreams start to get even worse; more raunchy, more romantic, and extremely specific. He finds himself dreaming about spending Valentines Day with Ouma, or celebrating their birthdays together. It’s all too specific, all too much. Amami finds himself avoiding sleep so he doesn’t have to deal with the feeling of sadness and anguish he feels overtime he’s waking up.  
  
It’s almost like he’s forgetting something, although he’s still not sure what he’s forgetting. Ouma is avoiding him like the plague, and they haven’t spoken much outside of idle small talk and a few ‘polite’ conversations. Amami finds himself staring at the other, trying to remember something, _anything_ really. His brain is screaming at him every time he so much as catches the other’s eyes and he still doesn’t know why.  
  
The tension’s are getting higher everyday. No one has died yet, but everyone knows it’s only a matter of time until someone snaps. Until then, fighting in inevitable. One misplaced comment could be the set off for another, and everyone tries their hardest to avoid slipping up as much as possible. However, with Ouma, he’s like a ticking time bomb. It only takes one off-handed statement from Toujou about him leaving his empty Panta bottles everywhere.  
  
Ouma is yelling in her face, and Toujou’s face is expressionless, but no one mistakes the way her hand clenches at her side. Practically everyone is rushing at them to get them apart before a verbal fight becomes a fist fight; Kaede and Maki pull Toujou away and to the corner as best they can, while Amami and Saihara are dragging Ouma away under his arms.

He’s small, but he’s strong, and he wiggles free from their grip, turning on his heel and beginning to scream his head off at Amami. Everyone practically freezes, because of all the people in the class of sixteen, no one has tried to pick a battle with Amami. He’s played himself as the coolest and most relaxed of the group, so why would anyone bother?  
  
However, rage blinds Ouma and be jabs a finger in the chest of the others striped sweater. “ -And I’m sick of the way you act like you’re so cool, like you’re so much better than everyone! But you’re not! You make me sick! I hate you!”  
  
Amami stares down at him and it feels like the walls are closing in on him. Everyone is still staring with their breath held, waiting for Amami to put a stop to it.  
  
But he can’t. His eyes are fixated on Ouma’s and he feels something new, but… familiar begin to spread throughout him. It’s a feeling that he’s sure he’s felt before now, and it starts right where the other is poking him in the chest. Ouma is still screaming at him, but Amami can tell the other is feeling it too.  
  
“-You… You’re so fake! You hear me? You’re… fake-!” Ouma tries to keep his voice at the same volume as it was before, but Amami and everyone else can tell it’s wavering. He reaches out and his hand touches the screaming boy’s arms, and like a switch, he’s going quiet.  
  
Then it comes all at once. Their first meeting, four years prior. The first time they shook hands. The time they spent together as friends. All the times they laughed together. The realization that they liked each other. The confession. Their first date. Their second, third, fourth, fifth dates. Their first kiss and every single one after that. The first time they slept together. It hits them both like a truck hitting a brick wall, and suddenly they’re floundering to touch each other as much as possible.  
  
Amami doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he feels the tears drip off the tip of chin and dampen the other’s stupid checkered scarf. Ouma is howling again, but this time it’s with some mixture of grief and relief as they both just take a moment to remember. That they had known each other before, that they had _loved each other_ before it. He tries his best to silence the shorter boy, but he’s in no better state as they both stand there, sobbing and clinging to each other.  
  
The others are still watching, their expressions nothing short of thoroughly freaked out. However, for Ouma and Amami, they could care less. Through their tears and Ouma’s crying, Amami manages to drag them down to the floor to sit together, his hands moving from around the other to cup his cheeks and bring his face close.  
  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I forgot-“ he mutters out, pressing his lips to the tip of Ouma’s nose, “I never meant to forget, I’m so sorry-“

“N-No! No! I’m sorry!” Ouma chokes out, his tone angry and trying so hard to still keep up an air of maturity, “I don’t how I forgot, I’m sorry-“  
  
Amami doesn’t even let him finish his thought, and he quickly silences him by pressing their lips together in another firm yet oh-so-satisfying kiss. It feels so right after so long and Amami has to resist the urge to keep kissing him because everyone is still staring with their mouth agapes. He slowly parts from the other and uses his thumbs to wipe away Ouma’s tears, although he knows more are coming.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry-“ Amami mutters out again, kissing the others forehead, “I’m so sorry I forgot, I love you-“  
  
Ouma breathes hard and moves to embrace the other again, shaking his head to try and get the other to stop apologizing, “No, I’m sorry- I love you too, I’m sorry-“  
  
Amami’s not sure how long they spent on that floor together, crying and touching each other. All he knows is that Gonta and Saihara have to physically pry them apart in order to get answers onto what exactly just happened. Amami is nervous to tell everyone, for fear they might believe it’s a lie, but everyone takes it well. Ouma stays by his side the whole time, and Amami knows that whoever- whatever -put them here didn’t want them to remember that they had been in love.  
  
Amami falls asleep that night with Ouma beside him again, and he’s sure that there will be consequences for remembering such a thing. However, as he falls asleep watching Ouma’s peaceful face drooling onto their shared pillow, Amami decides he can wait until morning to deal with it.  
  
For the first time since they awakened in this god-forsaken school, both boys find themselves able to get a full night’s worth of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS KUDOS LMAO AND SEND ME MORE REQUESTS FOR THESE TWO AT MY TUMBLR @ANQIEYONAQA


End file.
